forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ribcage
| demonym = | population = 35,000 | races = Tieflings, humans, bariaur, githzerai, others | languages = | religion = | alignment = Lawful evil | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Lord and council of five senators | rulertype = Lord | ruler = Quentill Paracs | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} Ribcage was a gate-town in the Outlands that led to the Nine Hells of Baator. Geography The city was located in a narrow valley in the mountain range known as the Vale of the Spine. The valley was barren and deserted and surrounded by two ridges of steep mountains that arched inwards, resembling the ribs of an enormous creature. Moving away from the city, the mountains became less steep, acquiring a more angular and cubic shape toward Rigus. The Vale extended from the edge of the Outlands spireward until near the River Ma'at and was surrounded by dusty plains. The city occupied the entirety of the valley. All passages to the mountains were closed off, so the only way in or out of the city was through its iron gates, located on both ends of the valley. Government Ribcage was ruled by Lord Quentill Paracs and a council of five senators. Paracs hid his authoritarian tendencies and political ploys behind the illusion that the council could overrule his decisions, although he made sure to have a sufficient number of them held in his favor at any time through bribery and threats. History Ambran the Seeker, a half-elven paladin of Oghma from Cormyr, was sent on a mission to explore the planes of existence, according to his unpublished journal that dated from during the reign of King Azoun Obarskyr IV. Traveling with Glin, a bariaur guide hired to take him from Sigil to the Outlands, Ambran spent a few days in Ribcage, which both were happy to leave behind on their way to Automata, where they observed the start of the Great Modron March of the 13 century DR. Notable Locations * The Citadel, the largest building in the city and the seat of power of the Lord and Council. It was also the location of the portal to Baator. * The Gymnasium of Steam, a bathhouse built over volcanic springs on the ringward side of the city. Inhabitants The majority of Ribcage's population consisted of tieflings, but also included humans and other humanoids, bariaur, githzerai, and a few other races. There was a surprisingly small number of devil inhabitants, due to the council's policy of keeping them out. This policy was part of an effort to prevent the city from shifting its alignment too far into lawful evil, which would incur a risk of it slipping into Baator and becoming a part of it. Appendix Appearances * "The Plane Truth Part II: A Journey to the Outlands", ''Dragon'' #204 * The Great Modron March (mentioned only) References Connections Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in the Outlands Category:Settlements Category:Towns Category:Gate-towns